


The Caretaker

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch takes care of his "family".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> I had some vague ideas for a post ep fic, but cattylizzie's comment about Hotch being the "mother-hen of the team" helped me decide what I wanted to focus on.
> 
> Post FK 2; pre-slash Hotch/Reid; past relationship Hotch/Gideon

"Good work, everyone," Aaron Hotchner tells his team. They're gathered in the bullpen and everyone is there except for Elle Greenaway and Jason Gideon. Elle is just out of surgery, successfully, and Gideon is with her.

Turning away, Hotch strides into his office, closing the door behind him. He leans against the door, closing his eyes and sighing. The past few days have been horrendous. From being stalked by Garner, to Elle getting shot, to almost losing Reid tonight…Hotch forces his mind away from the topic. There are things he has to do.

Picking up the phone, he sends a team to his house; he wants it swept one final time before he lets Haley and Jack return home. He orders the agent in charge of the scene to pick up his wife and son after the house is cleared. Next, he calls Haley and speaks to her briefly, updating her on Elle's condition and what little he will ever tell her about this case—that it's over. He hears the frustration bordering on anger when he tells her that he's sending another agent to pick her and Jack up.

"Damn it, Aaron, can't you come and get us?"

"I have things I have to finish up here."

"Can't the report wait? I'm sure your bosses will understand—"

"It's not the report. I have to take care of a few things. I'll be home later," Hotch says, hanging up the phone before she can protest further. He's not in the mood to deal with her right now.

Hotch makes another phone call before he stands up and stretches; he wasn't lying to Haley, he has things he has to do before he'll be satisfied that things are okay. Hotch leaves his office and makes his way to the round table room, where JJ Jareau is cleaning up the detritus from the case. "You can leave that for tomorrow, if you like."

JJ gasps and turns around, hand flying to her chest. "You startled me!" She looks at the eraser in her hand and then back at Hotch. "I'll finish up now. Then it'll be done."

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you. But you should really go…and visit Elle."

"I…will, probably tomorrow."

Hotch touches her arm and says, softly, "I think she'd want you there when she wakes up, JJ. She'll want someone she loves there."

She looks at him in shock. "How did you know?"

"I'm a profiler, remember? Hard to hide things from profilers," Aaron says with a small grin. "Don't worry, no one outside the team knows. And I'm honestly not sure about the rest of our team. Now, go on. Elle needs you," he says, making shooing motions. "And if Gideon gets too morose or broody? Just call me, I'll come and get him."

Chuckling, JJ sets down the whiteboard brush. "Thank you, sir. I think I will head out. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, JJ; take care of Elle," Hotch says as he walks out the door.

He quickly makes his way to Garcia's inner sanctum and smiles when he sees Derek Morgan helping Penelope work on her system. He's often wondered if the two of them are more than friends…but even his profiling skills haven't helped him crack this mystery. Hotch does think that if Morgan isn't involved with Penelope, he's a fool; she's pretty, smart with personality galore. He walks over and stands behind them. "I hope at least one of you knows what you're doing."

Morgan laughs. "Yeah, Penelope has a handle on it. I'm just assisting," he says, raising his hands. "She won't let me actually _touch_ her babies."

"It's delicate equipment that requires a special touch!"

"I'm sure it does," Hotch says. "You two should head home, we've been here long enough as it is. That can wait until tomorrow, can't it?"

Garcia and Morgan exchange a look that Hotch can't quite interpret. Garcia sets the screwdriver down. "Well, now that this case is back on the machine, I think I could leave the rest of it for tomorrow."

Morgan stands up and offers his hands to help Garcia up. "I'll give you a drive home, Sweetheart."

"Thanks, Hotstuff."

Hotch is glad to hear the familiar banter again. "Well, then, I'll say goodnight to both of you. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Hotch," Morgan says.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Garcia adds.

Hotch leaves the tech's office and heads for the break room. He knocks on the door; he doesn't want to intrude. "Can I come in?"

Spencer turns and looks at him with that little smile he has. "Sure, Mom was just telling me about the lecture she's giving after lunch on Tristan and Iseult."

Nodding, Hotch says, "That sounds very interesting." He looks at Spencer, taking in his dishevelled appearance. "Look, why don't you go get cleaned up and changed. I've arranged for the plane to take you and your mother back to Vegas. Finish your vacation, okay?"

"Um, thanks Hotch, but what about reviewing the case tomorrow?"

"Go into the Vegas field office and you can join us via video conference. We'll all be taking some time off—our vacation time—after tomorrow," Hotch says. *Unfortunately, Elle won't be getting much of a vacation now,* he thinks.

"Can you stay with my Mom?"

"Of course, and I'll drive the two of you out to the plane, okay?"

"You don't have to do that!"

"It's okay, Spencer, I want to. Now go get cleaned up."

Spencer smiles brightly. "Thanks, Hotch," he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hotch turns to Diana Reid. "Hello, Professor Reid, I'm Aaron Hotchner, Spencer's supervisor," he says holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Diana shakes his hand, her blue eyes appraising him. "Yes, Agent Hotchner, Spencer's mentioned you quite a bit." She frowns. "I do hope you won't hurt him, he's such a gentle soul and he just cares for you so much."

"I would never do anything to hurt Spencer," he says, forcing the thoughts of what he had to do when they took down Dowd out of his head. "He's a special young man," he adds. "He said you're giving a lecture on Tristan and Iseult?" he asks, hoping to distract her from that particular topic of conversation. Hotch wonders if Spencer tells his mother _everything_ in those letters he writes.

"Why, yes, I am. Are you familiar with the course material?"

Fifteen minutes later and Hotch is driving the Reids out to the airfield. Spencer is in the front seat beside him, while Diana is sitting in the back, muttering to herself. She's becoming more agitated the closer they get to the plane.

"I'm sorry about Mom," Spencer says.

"No need to apologise. She hates flying, so it's only natural for her to be more stressed right now. And you shouldn't be embarrassed about her. After all, she's mentally ill and it's not her fault and there's nothing she can do about it."

Spencer sighs. "I know…it's just that, well, she started showing symptoms when I was a kid. Her illness on top of everything else…."

"I know, it didn't make life easier. And you probably lied about her; it's what kids do when there's a big family secret." Hotch pauses for a moment before continuing. "My biological father, my mother's first husband, had some…issues and in our world, those things just weren't talked about. Secrets cause more pain and trouble than they're worth."

"What was wrong with your father?" Spencer blurts out. When Hotch doesn't immediately reply, Spencer shifts in his seat, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry."

"It's okay. It's just…. I don't tell a lot of people about him. It's in the past and he's not in my life anymore. But when you get back, remind me. I'll tell you."

"Um, okay."

They finish the ride in relative silence, with Diana Reid's voice the only sound in the car.

When they get to the airfield, Hotch helps Spencer get his gear and his mother onto the plane. Before he leaves, he takes Spencer aside. "Look, what your mother said about your caring for me quite a bit…is that true?"

Spencer can't meet Hotch's direct gaze and he looks at the floor, his face flushing red. "Um, well. If it is?"

Hotch can't help but grin. "If it is, it's not a problem, Spencer…and it's something else we should have a…conversation about," he says, his tone low and warm.

"Oh, um, sure. Okay," Spencer replies, finally looking Hotch in the eyes.

"Spencer, are we leaving soon? You know how much I hate flying. I want to go home," Diana says plaintively.

"Go on, take care of your mother," Hotch says. "Don't forget, the meeting's at 10, local time, tomorrow, I know that will be early for you, but it needs to be done."

"No, that's okay. I guess I'll see you when I get back."

"Yes, you will. Try and enjoy your vacation, Spencer, and take care."

Spencer smiles and nods, "I will. See you later."

"Bye," Hotch replies before turning and leaving the plane.

**********************

An hour later, Hotch is tearing the crime scene tape away from Elle's door. He opens it slowly before walking inside. Hotch quickly finds a bucket and cleaning supplies; he wants to wash the wall and clean the floors before Elle, or even JJ, arrives home. He knows there are companies that can be hired to clean crime scenes, but this isn't just any crime scene, this is Elle's and he feels the responsibility is his…if he'd just been clearer with Anderson, Elle probably wouldn't have been shot.

He knows there will be a review of the incident and that Anderson, the young agent who dropped Elle off, will bear the brunt of the administrative ire. He and Gideon both made correct calls in the situation, although Hotch knows now that he should have been more explicit with Anderson. Next time, and God knows he hopes there never will BE a next time, Hotch will explain fully to the agent what it is that he wants. Never assume anything.

It takes him almost an hour to get rid of the blood on Elle's walls and floors. He makes sure that he puts everything back where he found it. Hotch pulls out his cell phone and hits the speed dial for Jason's cell.

"Gideon."

"Jason, it's Aaron. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital. JJ is here with Elle; the doctors say she'll make a full recovery."

Hotch can hear the listless tone to Jason's voice and knows it doesn't bode well for his friend. "Glad to hear it. Look, I'm going to stop by, pick you up and take you home."

"No, that's okay—"

"I wasn't offering you a choice, Jason. JJ is there with Elle and there's nothing more for you to do. I'll see you in twenty," Hotch says firmly, hanging up before Jason can respond. He knows the other man will be pissed off at him, but it's nothing Hotch can't handle.

He takes one more look around the room and, satisfied with his work, he leaves, making sure the door locks behind him.

Twenty minutes later and Hotch walks off the elevator onto the surgical ward floor. He sees Jason dozing in the waiting room, so he decides to quickly check on Elle. Knocking gently on the door, he nods at JJ when she looks up. "How is she?" he asks, walking in to stand on the opposite side of the bed to where JJ is sitting.

JJ sighs. "The doctors say she came through her surgery really well; she'll be out a few weeks for recovery but they're saying she'll be as good as new."

"That's good," Hotch says. "We'll be having a debriefing tomorrow—" he pauses and looks at the clock, "I guess technically later today, since it's after midnight. Then the whole team will be off for their vacations. I've arranged with the EAD for you and Garcia to get some time off, too. You both deserve it. That way you can be here for Elle."

"Thanks, Hotch. I…appreciate that."

"The least I can do. I'm going to take Jason home, so you don't have to worry about him. I'll see you tomorrow, JJ. Try to get some rest, okay?"

She gave him a ghost of a grin. "I'll try. See you tomorrow," she says before turning her attention back to the woman in the bed.

Hotch pauses in the doorway, watching as JJ reaches a hand up to stroke her lover's face and he feels a twinge of jealousy. He acknowledges the feeling but knows he can't do anything to change what already IS in his own life. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Hotch walks over to the waiting room. "Gideon?"

Jason's eyes fly open. "Hotch?"

"I'm here to take you home, come on."

"I should check on Elle before we go," Jason gets up and tries to pass by Hotch.

Hotch grabs his arms, stopping him. "I was just down there, nothing's changed. She's still doing fine and is still asleep. You need to go home; we've got a meeting later today and you have to get some sleep. You can come visit her after that. Let's go."

Jason stares at Hotch, ready to push his way through the other man if need be. Suddenly, though, he sags. He knows Aaron is right, and tonight, Jason doesn't think his irresistible force will be able to budge Aaron's immovable object. "Okay. Thanks, Aaron."

"Anytime, Jason," Hotch says, sliding an arm around Jason's shoulders.

The drive to Gideon's house is quiet. Jason spends the entire trip staring out the window, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Hotch focuses on driving with occasional concerned glances at Jason. Traffic is light this time of night and they get to Jason's shortly before 1 a.m.

"You don't have to come in," Jason says, climbing out of the car.

"I don't have to, but I am. Just for a little while," Hotch replies, closing the car door and setting the locks. He follows Jason inside the house.

Jason heads for his liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle of Scotch. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'll be driving home later," Hotch says. He watches Jason get a glass and when the man tries to pour the Scotch, he can barely lift the bottle, his hands are shaking so much.

Immediately, Hotch is behind Jason. Reaching around, he places his hand over Jason's and helps him pour the drink. Jason drinks the Scotch down in one great swallow, slamming the glass down on the counter when he's done.

"It's not your fault, Jason."

Jason bursts away from the counter and from Hotch. "Goddamn it, it is! I'm the one who called the press conference, who didn't follow the fucking 'rules'. I—"

Hotch grabs hold of Jason, pressing his fingers against his mouth. "If you're going to blame someone, blame me!" he whispers, his voice harsh. "I'm the one who sent Anderson home with Elle and didn't make sure he understood his assignment. Your actions wouldn't have had these consequences if I'd just done _my_ job!"

Jason pulled Hotch's hand away from his mouth. "It's not your fault, Aaron," he says. Tears have started falling, making wet trails down his cheeks. "It's not."

Pulling Jason into a hug, Aaron holds him close. "If it's not my fault, then it can't be yours either."

At first, Jason is stiff in Aaron's embrace. After a few seconds, the tension eases out of his body and he wraps his arms around the other man. Hotch moves one of his hands up to caress the back of Jason's head, knowing the other man finds the touch comforting. Jason cries silently; he doesn't sob or scream. He's quiet.

A few minutes later, Jason lifts his head and looks at Hotch. Hotch smiles at him and says, "You should get some sleep. You look like you're ready to drop." He leads Jason into the bedroom.

Jason sits on the edge of his bed and Hotch kneels down, removing his shoes and socks for him. Jason undoes his shirt while Hotch, finished with the footwear, reaches up and undoes Jason's jeans. Jason lifts his hips enough that Hotch can pull them down and off of him. He discards his shirt and lies back on the bed, dressed only in his boxers. Hotch grabs the blanket that's folded across the bottom of the bed and lays it over Jason. "Get some sleep. If you need anything, anything at all, please call me. I'll have my cell on the nightstand," Hotch says before leaning over and placing a kiss on Jason's forehead.

Hotch has taken a few steps toward the door when Jason speaks. "Aaron…can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Turning around, Hotch smiles softly. "Of course. I'll stay all night if you need it."

"Nah, just until I fall asleep."

Hotch kicks off his shoes while he takes off his jacket and tie. He loosens the buttons on his cuffs and at his neck before lying down next to Jason on top of the covers. When Jason rolls over and curls up next to him, Hotch wraps an arm around him, his hand caressing along Jason's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

It takes Jason less than 15 minutes to fall asleep, but Hotch waits until Jason rolls away to the other side of the bed. Hotch smiles; when they'd been lovers, Jason had always fallen asleep holding him but would, invariably, move away from Hotch a few minutes afterward.

Sighing, Hotch sits up on the side of the bed, careful that his movements don't wake his friend. He puts his shoes back on and then stands up, grabbing his jacket and tie, for once not bothering to put them back on.

Going into the main part of the house, he makes sure all the doors and windows are locked and that the lights are turned off before he leaves. He locks the door behind him. He stands on the doorstep for a moment, taking a deep breath; he can feel exhaustion starting to overtake him.

Once Hotch is in the car, he looks at the clock; it's almost 2 a.m. He takes out his cell phone and calls Haley, knowing she won't be impressed.

"Hello?" her voice is sleep-thickened.

"It's me, Haley. I'm just leaving Jason's. I'll be home in a few minutes."

"About time, Aaron. You know, your family needs you, too."

"Yes. And so does my team. I'll see you in a few," he says, hanging up on her again. He knows that to try and continue this conversation right now would only end with him losing his temper; he hopes that she doesn't start anything when he gets home. Hotch knows his family needs him, but what Haley doesn't seem to, or maybe doesn't want to understand is that his team mates are a part of his family. He has to take care of them. Hotch starts his car and backs out of Gideon's driveway, thinking that if he's really lucky, Haley will be asleep when he gets home.

********************************   
Spencer looks over at his mother; she fell asleep while Spencer read to her, no doubt due to a combination of exhaustion and the mild tranquilizer Spencer had convinced her to take. He sets the book down and opens up his laptop, deciding to check his email. Spencer is grateful for Hotch arranging the flight back to Vegas for him and his mother. He's also glad, for the first time ever, that he'll be spending his vacation at…home. This case has helped him come to terms, at least a little better, with his mother's illness and his own fears.

Spencer thinks about what Hotch said to him, just before he got off the plane. Spencer had overheard his mother's comments and Hotch's redirection of his mother's train of thought. He'd really hoped Hotch would just take it as an exaggeration on Diana's part, but Spencer realises he should've known better. Hotch doesn't seem to really forget anything.

He wonders what Hotch wants to talk about; Spencer doesn't want to get his hopes up that Hotch returns his feelings. After all, Hotch is married and has a little boy to think about…. Spencer sighs and shuts down his laptop; he's tired and really doesn't want to think about things anymore, at least, not right now.

Spencer looks over at his mother again and part of him knows he'll be able to deal with her and the situation better. He's not quite sure what exactly has changed but it has and he's grateful for it. Reaching over, he takes hold of Diana's hand again, before leaning back in his seat, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
